Definitions
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Noah teases Kurt with the two words that Kurt dreads most; "Your Mom." Oneshot. Set during 'Preggers'. Pre-slash if you wipe the slushy from your eyes.


**This just came to me out of nowhere and I could not get the idea out of my head. I'm sorry if I didn't get the character's perfectly right, but i'm not really good at this sort of situation. As always, I don't own Glee. Sorry. This takes place during 'Preggers'.**

* * *

Noah Puckerman was an asshole.

Everyone knew that, even said boy knew that. He was many things besides that of course. But Kurt Hummel was positive that Asshole was the best way to sum up Noah's persona.

So when the other male was doing the normal locker room banter, Kurt remained secluded in the corner, sitting on a bench and waiting for the other's to leave so that he could shower and change. He wasn't quite in the mood to be harassed, even though he just won the winning point for McKinley.

Hell, he knew that he was the best kicker that team ever had. But that didn't mean that he was going to receive any respect. So they held him in the air in that moment of pure bliss. But he was sure everyone was regretting it after they touched the gay kid.

You don't want to get your hands dirty.

Not like he came out or anything, but everyone knew that. It was just a given.

Even though Kurt was in awe and proud of himself for winning the game, one thing caught his eye as he was hoisted in the air.

Said asshole, Noah Puckerman.

He had looked so alone, walking with his helmet towards the locker room. He had gotten that touchdown, hadn't he? But that winning kick, well, that seemed to take the attention away. Or maybe it was the fact that Finn had been with Quinn in sheer happiness.

Of course it hurt the brunette to see Finn with someone else, but Noah had caught his eye. And there was an insistent nagging at the back of his mind that would not relent.

Of course, his ears perked and his stomach clenched when he heard the first two, most dreaded words when it came to jokes for him.

"Your mom."

Kurt internally flinched at the words but chose to ignore them. Noah seemed to want to get everyone with his sudden banter of Your Mama jokes. Kurt chewed his bottom lip and hunched his shoulder's wishing that he could just become invisible as the other boy spoke.

It finally became too much and he turned around, standing up to face the other male and the rest of the jocks.

"Do you ever shut your mouth, Puckerman? Or do you just like the sound of your voice that much?"

The locker room became quiet once he spoke up, but Noah just smirked at him, taking a few steps forward.

"You know Hummel, your mom was the best of them all."

Kurt felt the sharp intake of breath flutter in his chest and settle next to the already forming ache. He wanted to cry.

"Shut your mouth, Puckerman."

"Why? You don't wanna hear how mommy and me had the most mind-blowing sex ever? Damn, she was begging me for more like the slu-"

Kurt didn't know how it happened, but his fist had connected with Noah's jaw, just the way his dad had taught him.

"I didn't think that even someone as dense as you would be into necrophilia, Puckerman." He hissed.

"Necro what?" Noah muttered, still in shock as he rubbed his hand on his jaw from the surprisingly hard blow.

"Look it up you Neanderthal." And with that, Kurt stormed out in a way that would make Rachel Berry jealous.

Although he was positive that Rachel never stormed out in tears, gasping for breath.

* * *

Puck stared after the small male before turning around to glare at anyone who even dared chuckle at the exchange. Hummel had no idea what was coming to him. He was going to slushie, dumpster toss, and probably beat the crap out of that kid next time he saw him.

But first he was going to look up what the hell necrophilia was.

When he got home, he switched his laptop on and went to dictionary dot com, typing in the word. The result made his stomach drop out of his ass.

Necrophilia: _n_ sexual attraction for or sexual intercourse with dead bodies.

Kurt's mom was dead.

Kurt freaking Hummel's freaking mom was freaking dead and he freaking told Hummel that he freaking slept with her.

Oh freaking god.

* * *

Kurt sighed softly to himself as he shut his locker the next morning. He was just tired. He knew that his eyes were red and swollen from last night's cry fest, and to put it in simple terms;

He felt like crap.

Of course the feeling didn't get any better when one Noah Puckerman walked over to his locker with a cup of something that was steaming.

"I knew that you'd get bored of slushies one day, but that will _burn _me."

Noah was confused for a moment before he shook his head, thrusting the drink gently out towards the other male.

"To feel sorrow or remorse for an act, fault, or disappointment." He muttered out, still holding the drink as Kurt stared at him dumbly.

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously, eyeing the drink attached to the jock's arm like it was going to bite him.

"It's the definition for regret." Noah sighed, scuffing his shoes on the linoleum. "I'm really sorry, for what I said to you yesterday…" he spoke again.

Kurt chewed on his lip, finally understanding what all of this was about. "Oh…" he muttered lamely.

Was Noah Puckerman seriously apologizing to him for something he said?

After a few moments of silence he spoke up. "To grant pardon for or remission of an offense, to cease to feel resentment against."

Now it was Noah's turn to stare at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Kurt smiled sadly at the other male. "They're definitions of the word forgive." He spoke before taking the drink and walking away from the jock without another word.

Noah stood still in the hall, just gaping at the kid who seemed to prance away from him.

And if Noah was conveniently in the way of any slushie facials heading the kids way?

Well, nobody could prove that.


End file.
